Guru dan Murid
by Jeanne-jaques San
Summary: Riku ternyata menyimpan perasaan terhadap Sena. Perasaan yg sudah dipendamnya sejak dia pertama kali bertemu Sena di SD dulu. # Fic ke-3 di ES21 # RikuSena. Special for aicchan. Enjoy!


**Disclaimer : Eyeshield 21 © ****Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata**

**Rate : T**

**Pairing : Riku x Sena**

**_Spoiler Warning : Semi-Canon, Shounen-ai, maleXmale, Don't like don't read!_**

**_._**

**Fic ketiga saya di fandom Eyeshield 21.**

**_Special for _aicchan. _Enjoy, Neesan!_ :)**

**.**

**.

* * *

**

**Guru dan Murid

* * *

**

**.**

**.**

Riku menopang dagunya sambil menatap ke depan ruangan. Di depan ruangan itu berdiri seorang dosen yang sedang menjelaskan mata kuliah. Saat ini pikirannya sedang tidak bisa diajak kompromi untuk berkonsentrasi dengan mata kuliah. Diliriknya Sena yang duduk di sampingnya. Mantan _ace_ Deimon itu tampak serius mendengar penjelasan dosen di depannya.

Diam-diam Riku menatap Sena. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini perasaannya pada Sena – yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai adik – mulai berubah. Perasaan sayang itu berubah menjadi rasa cinta. Riku melayangkan pikirannya ke masa lalu. Masa dimana dia pertama kali bertemu dengan Sena pada saat kelas empat SD.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Flashback **_

_**Riku POV**_

**.**

**.**

Aku memasuki kelas baruku. Dengan langkah santai aku berjalan ke salah satu bangku yang kosong yang terletak di belakang. Kuletakkan tas ransel yang kugendong di samping meja dan duduk di kursi.

Kulihat banyak anak-anak yang baru memasuki kelas. Hingga satu sosok anak cowok mungil dan manis menarik perhatianku. Rambutnya berwarna cokelat tua. Matanya juga berwarna cokelat _caramel_. Dilangkahkan kakinya ke salah satu bangku kosong dua baris dari depan. Pandanganku tidak lepas darinya. Seorang anak cewek menyapanya. Dan kulihat kau tersenyum membalas salam anak cewek itu.

"Manis," gumamku tanpa sadar.

Seorang guru memasuki kelas. Guru itu menyuruh untuk memperkenalkan diri.

Satu persatu anak-anak di kelas itu memperkenalkan dirinya. Hingga perkenalan diri itu sampai kearahmu. Kulihat kau berdiri dari bangku dengan gugup.

"A—namaku…Sena…Kobayakawa Sena…Salam kenal…" ucap Sena dengan nada gagap. Setelah itu kau langsung duduk di tempatmu sambil menundukkan wajahmu. Benar-benar manis.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tanpa kusadari, setiap hari aku selalu memperhatikan dan mengamatimu diam-diam. Kepolosanmu membuatku selalu memuatku selalu tersenyum melihatmu.

Tapi…yang tidak bisa ku mengerti adalah kebaikanmu itu. Kau yang terlalu baik pada orang-orang disekitarmu itu. Akhirnya membuatmu menjadi pembantu mereka.

Aku kesal melihat dirimu yang selalu di suruh-suruh. Dan kau tidak pernah menolak diperlakukan seperti itu. Melihat kau yang selalu diperlakukan seperti itu, akhirnya aku turun tangan untuk membereskan anak-anak yang selalu menyuruhmu itu.

"A—arigatou…" ucap Sena.

"Jangan jadi pembantu mereka lagi!" seruku padamu.

"Tapi…aku nggak pernah berantem dan lemah. Jadi…" Sena menundukkan wajahnya. Aku terdiam. Akhirnya muncul satu ide di kepalaku.

"Oke! Aku dapat ide bagus." Ujarku. Kulihat kau menoleh dan menatapku. "Mulai hari ini sebagai kakak besar Sena. Akan kuajarkan cara memenangkan pertarungan!"

Aku pun membawamu ke sebuah taman. Disitu kuajarkan cara membuat kakimu menjadi cepat. Awalnya kau masih bingung dengan cara-cara yang kuajarkan. Tapi, setelah kita lakukan berkali-kali. Akhirnya kau mulai paham dan bisa berlari cepat.

Tapi…ternyata sama saja. Kulihat kau masih menjadi pembantu anak-anak yang sering menyuruhmu itu. Untuk apa kuajarkan kecepatan padamu, Sena?

Tidak lama setelah itu. Aku pindah bersama keluargaku. Otousanku ditugaskan pindah kerja. Dan terpaksa aku harus mengikuti mereka. Padahal aku masih ingin berada di sampingmu, Sena.

"Selamat tinggal, Riku." Ucapmu sambil melambaikan tangan kearah mobil barang yang kutumpangi bersama Okasaanku.

Ya. Kita akan bertemu lagi, Sena.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Enam tahun kemudian…**_

_**.**_

Kita bertemu lagi setelah enam tahun kemudian. Aku menemuimu di luar lapangan Daikoukai. Waktu itu, aku terlambat mengikuti pertandinganku. Kulihat kau berjalan keluar dari tempat pertandingan bersama anggota timmu.

Saat itu aku belum tahu. Bahwa kau, Sena Kobayakawa. Adalah lawan yang akan kulawan nanti di pertandingan. Ku pikir kau hanya seorang manajer seperti yang ku dengar dari Mamo-nee. Tapi…begitu kulihat sendiri waktu festival olahraga Deimon yang kudatangi bersama Kak Kid dan Pelatih.

Hari itu…aku harus membuang jauh perasaanku. Karena kau adalah rival terkuatku, _Eyeshield_ 21.

Akhirnya di pertandingan semifinal turnamen Tokyo _American football_ SMU tingkat nasional kita bertemu. Timku, Seibu wild gunmans melawan timmu Deimon devil bats.

Di pertandingan itu, kau tampak ragu untuk melawanku, Sena. Karena itu, aku harus membuatmu menyadari. Bahwa sekarang kita bukan lagi guru dan murid. Melainkan rival.

Pertandingan semifinal itu dimenangkan timku dengan skor 44 – 42. Timku memang menang. Tapi aku menyadari bahwa sekarang kau bukan lagi Sena yang dulu. Sekarang kau sudah bisa melampauiku. Aku senang dengan perubahanmu itu, Sena.

**.**

_**RIKU POV END**_

_**Flashback End**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Riku…" Sena menyenggol lengan pemuda di sampingnya. "Hei, Riku!" kali ini Sena menyenggolnya kuat-kuat. Riku tersentak dari lamunannya. Ditolehkan kepalanya dan menatap Sena.

"Ada apa?"

"Kuliahnya sudah selesai. Dari tadi kau bengong, ya?" ujar Sena. Dibereskannya buku-buku dan dimasukkannya ke dalam tas.

Riku menyapu pandangannya kearah ruangan itu. Hanya sisa beberapa mahasiswa yang masih duduk di ruangan itu. Riku pun membereskan propertinya yang masih berada di atas meja.

"Kau mau kemana, Sena?" Tanya Riku begitu dilihatnya Sena sudah berjalan duluan.

"Ke kantin,"

"Kalau begitu sama-sama saja,"

"Oke!" Sena mengangguk. Ditunggunya Riku yang masih membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Ayo!" seru Riku sambil menarik lengan Sena keluar dari ruang kuliah itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Kantin Universitas Enma_

**_._**

Suasana kantin sangat ramai. Riku dan Sena berdiri di ambang pintu kantin. Keduanya mencari-cari kursi dan meja yang masih kosong. Tapi sepertinya semuanya _full_.

"Bagaimana?" Riku menoleh kearah Sena. "Sepertinya tidak ada tempat kosong."

"Kita beli roti dan minuman saja?" Sena balik bertanya.

"Terserah." Keduanya pun berjalan ke salah satu konter kantin. Setelah membeli makanan yang akan mereka makan. Keduanya berjalan keluar kantin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kita duduk disitu saja!" seru Sena sambil menunjuk salah satu bangku panjang yang kosong. Riku dan Sena berjalan kearah bangku itu.

Dibawah lindungan bayang pepohonan. Bangku panjang yang ditempati Riku dan Sena itu terasa sangat sejuk. Keduanya menikmati roti dan minuman yang dibeli di kantin tadi tanpa membuka pembicaraan. Keduanya sama-sama larut dalam keheningan.

Sena sebenarnya deg-degan kalau sudah berduaan dengan pemuda di sampingnya ini. Sena jadi _nervous_ dan perutnya yang lapar tadi mendadak menjadi kenyang . Sudah lama dia memendam perasaan sukanya terhadap Riku. Tapi, belum diutarakannya sampai hari ini. Malu dan juga takut kalau perasaan anehnya ini ditolak oleh Riku. Diam-diam Sena menarik napas panjang.

Tidak jauh beda dengan Sena. Sebenarnya Riku juga deg-degan kalau berduaan saja seperti ini. Tapi, Riku lebih ahli dalam menyembunyikan emosinya.

"Sena…"

"Y—ya…?" Sena menoleh cepat. Raut wajah Sena terlihat gugup.

"Kau kenapa?" kedua alis Riku mengerut. Digesernya duduknya lebih dekat kearah Sena dan meraba dahi Sena. "Kau sakit?"

Sena _blushing_. Digelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. "Ti—tidak…"

Riku menahan tawanya dalam hati. Raut wajah Sena itu terlihat sangat manis. Ditatapnya Sena dalam-dalam. Tadi malam dia sudah mengambil keputusan. Hari ini. Di tempat ini. Kesempatan ini harus diutarakannya perasaannya pada Sena – pemuda yang sudah mencuri hatinya sejak kelas empat SD dulu.

"Aku menyukaimu, Sena…"

Sena tertegun. Apa dia tidak salah dengar?

"Aku menyukaimu sejak pertemuan kita waktu SD dulu,"

Sena terpana. Jadi dia tidak salah dengar? Riku juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengannya.

"Kau tidak sedang bercanda kan, Riku?" Sena mencoba memastikan lagi pendengarannya.

Riku mendengus kecil. Tiba-tiba didekatkan wajahnya kearah Sena. Sehingga jarak antara mereka hanya terpaut lima senti.

"Aku menyukaimu. Sekarang hatiku hanya ada kau, Sena." Riku mengatakannya dengan sangat jelas, tepat di depan wajah Sena.

Sena menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ditundukkan wajahnyakarena rasa gugup. Kedua pipinya bersemu merah. Sebenarnya dia masih malu untuk mengatakan jawabannya. Riku yang melihat keterdiaman Sena. Akhirnya mengambil caranya sendiri. Diangkatnya dagu Sena, lalu menatap sepasang mata cokelat _caramel_ itu sungguh-sungguh.

"Jika kau malu untuk menjawab. Aku minta ciumanmu sebagai tanda 'ya', Sena!"

Sena tersentak kaget. Kedua matanya terbelalak lebar. Itu mah sama saja! Bicara saja malu apalagi menciumnya.

Sena menatap wajah di depannya dengan muka memerah. Dia tahu bahwa Riku tidak mau menunggu. Setelah memantapkan hatinya. Perlahan Sena memajukan wajahnya. Tubuhnya bergetar karena gugup. Diciumnya bibir pemuda di depannya. Berusaha memberi tahu perasaannya yang sesungguhnya melalui ciuman itu. Baru saja Sena akan melepas ciumannya. Satu tangan melingkar di pinggangnya. Sementara satu tangan menekan belakang kepalanya. Sehingga ciuman itu berlanjut, tapi kali ini Riku yang memegang kendali.

Diciumnya bibir merah yang menggoda itu. Sena memejamkan kedua matanya. Mencoba merasakan sensasi ciuman itu. Dilingkarkan kedua tangannya dileher Riku. Membawanya semakin dekat.

Lidah Riku mencoba menerobos masuk ke dalam rongga mulut Sena. Sena yang merasa lidah Riku daritadi mendesak, akhirnya membuka mulutnya. Melihat kesempatan terbuka. Riku langsung menjelajari isi rongga mulut pemuda di depannya itu. Disapunya rongga atas mulut Sena, sehingga membuat Sena mengerang tapi tertahan oleh ciuman. Riku mengajak lidah Sena untuk bertarung.

Rasa tidak ingin mengalah muncul. Sena mengikuti permainan lidah yang disogohkan pemuda di depannya. Tapi…kurangnya pengalaman membuat Sena kalah dalam pertarungan itu. Bersamaan dengan itu, keduanya melepas ciuman karena membutuhkan oksigen. Napas keduanya memburu.

Riku menarik Sena ke dalam pelukannya. Dipeluknya tubuh Sena semakin erat. Diciumnya puncak kepala Sena dan berbisik lembut, "_aishiteru…_"

Sena tersenyum dalam pelukan. Suara itu terdengar sangat tulus ditelinganya. Sena menyamankan dirinya di dalam pelukan Riku. Kalau boleh dia ingin selamanya seperti ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**_Fin

* * *

_**

**A/N :**

Fic ketiga saya di fandom ES21 sekaligus special untuk Ai-nee :)

Terima kasih yang telah membacanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...xXx...**

_**Regards,**_

**Jeanne**


End file.
